1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate generally to application specific integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to monitoring status reporting of processing units within a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional processing, clock gating is used to save power. Clocks are disabled using clock gating, for each unit according to status that the unit reports. In particular, when a unit reports an idle status, indicating that the unit is not processing data, then the clock signal input to that unit may be safely disabled. When a unit does not report status correctly, the clock signal will be disabled and data being processed by the unit may be corrupted. Therefore, the unit status reporting should be accurate to ensure proper processing of the data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to monitor each unit's status reporting and report any errors in order to enable safe clock gating and reduce power consumption for a device.